


Revelations

by electricteatime



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, The First Risen, religious references galore, spoilers for series 2 ep 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricteatime/pseuds/electricteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon doesn't understand how he hadn't seen it before, how the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. All the time he'd spent thinking about Kieren Walker and he didn't even stop for one second to consider that he might be The First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing that I wrote. It hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Contains mild spoilers for Series 2 Episode 4.

The First Risen. Simon doesn't understand how he hadn't seen it before, how the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. All the time he'd spent thinking about Kieren Walker and he didn't even stop for one second to consider that he might be The First.

It feels like looking into the eyes of God when Kieren looks at him for the first time since they left his house. He wants to say something, anything as he sits on the bed. Kieren is obviously upset, and he should _do_ something, but all of his thoughts are just a cycle of _TheFirstTheFirstTheFirst_ and he can't stop it for long enough to say anything so instead he just stares.

He watches as the contact lenses are removed, seeing those deep brown eyes turned to deadened (but so _alive_ ) white is like witnessing a miracle. He watches as Kieren stares at himself in the mirror, as if uncertain if what he is seeing is really his reflection and Simon wants to take him and tell him that _yes_ that really is him and _yes_ he really is that beautiful. When he begins to wipe off the cover-up Simon doesn't even blink, not wanting to miss a second of the event taking place in front of him. Kieren looks at him then, and Simon suddenly realises that all this time he'd forgotten to breathe. He supposed it didn't really matter but the reflex kicks in with a sharp intake of breath as the boy stands and makes his way over to him.

Kieren wipes away the cover-up that had been sitting thick and heavy on Simon's face, and it feels like he's being baptised. He's in awe of this boy, this wonderful, _beautiful_ boy who had somehow managed to steal what was left of his heart and now turns out to be what he was looking for all along. Kieren Walker was going to save them all.

When they are both bare faced they stare at each other, he doesn't know how long for. He wonders what Kieren sees when he looks at him. For Simon it's like he's seeing him for the first time, he thought that if he ever got to see Kieren like this he'd look scared, but more than anything he looks determined, there's a fierceness in his expression that Simon hasn't seen before and he fears it just as much as he's in awe of it. He reaches out to trail a gentle hand over the side of Kieren's face, he leans into the touch but doesn't break their eye contact and suddenly Simon can't bear it anymore. He pulls Kieren into a kiss that's filled with equal parts desire and reverence, feeling rather than hearing him gasp against his mouth. If anything it spurs him on, bringing up another hand to wrap round the back of Kieren's neck, the other having moved to his waist to draw him in closer. Kieren responds by bringing his hand up to cup Simon's face, kissing him with more ferocity than he'd shown up until this point.

Simon is determined to get them against some kind of surface so he can press them as close together as they can get. With that thought in mind he guides Kieren back until he hits the wall, letting out a short gasp of surprise that gets swallowed up in the hunger with which Simon is pressing into him. They break apart just long enough for Kieren to whisper,

" _Simon_ " breathlessly, sounding deliciously wrecked, before he's on him again. This time he's pressing kisses to his neck, biting down to hear the way Kieren whimpers and lamenting the fact that it won't bruise. His hands are working at getting Kieren's first jacket off of him (and he loves him, he does, but why did he have to pick today to dress in what seems like his entire wardrobe?).

"You wear too many clothes," he tells him, Kieren huffing out a breathless laugh before moving to help him. He shrugs off the layers much faster than Simon would have been able to on his own, and before long Simon is curling his fingers around the edge of Kieren's t-shirt and pulling it off him. For a brief second Kieren looks conflicted, like he's just remembered that he's self conscious, but Simon doesn't give him enough time to dwell on it, running his hands down his sides and across the smooth expanse of his back, tracing out his shoulder blades and counting the raised edges of his spine. Kieren pushes him back a little, fingers working quickly to unbutton Simon's shirt and pressing kisses to the mottled grey of his chest. He shrugs the shirt off easily enough and moves to press Kieren back into the wall but is stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Bed." Kieren states simply, and Simon doesn't think he's heard a better idea in his life. He pushes the younger boy down onto the mattress and crawls on top of him, careful not to drop his weight onto him because despite being The First, Kieren still looks like he could be snapped in half too easily. He presses their mouths back together hungrily, not even thinking as Kieren's hands reach up to trace along his back and suddenly realising what he's done when the hands draw back abruptly and Kieren gasps in shock.

"What's that?" he asks, both fear and concern in his voice. Simon shakes his head,

"Not important right now," he replies, moving in to kiss him again. Kieren stops him,

"Simon." He says, and Simon sighs.

"Scar, okay? Just, a big scar. I don't want to talk about it now, I'll tell you later." He concedes, Kieren studies his expression for a moment before nodding his understanding and pressing their mouths back together, gentler this time, but it doesn't last for long.

Simon moves down the bed a little, he presses kisses all over his skin, and it's as much worship as any song sung in a church. He touches him with reverence, like he's not sure he's even allowed to now he's finally gotten him here, like he's afraid of the power that Kieren doesn't even know he holds. He wants to tell him, but he can't, because he knows that Kieren isn't ready to hear it so instead he presses the words into his neck, along his ribs and onto the scars that adorn his wrists. He traces out the lines of his body and tries to convey how important he is to him.

By the time he's pressing kisses to the top of Kieren's hip bones, the boy is trembling softly under the assault on his senses. Simon vaguely wonders if he's done anything like this since he rose, he remembers the first time he did, and the memory of the overwhelming relief that he could still feel something, _anything_ briefly passes through his mind. He sits up a bit to tug off his own belt before going for Kieren's, marvelling in the way that he's looking up at him, like there's nobody else in the world.

Between them they manage to get each other stripped bare, falling back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. He can feel Kieren pressed hard against his thigh as the smaller boy pulls him down with a hand wrapped in his hair. He wonders if Kieren even realises he's making those small movements of his hips, but he doesn't care so long as he doesn't stop anytime soon. They break apart as Kieren looks up at him, almost uncertainly.

"Do you have anything on you? I don't," he asks, and Simon shakes his head. Lube and condoms weren't exactly on his list of priorities, he hasn't bought any since before he died.

"No, I don't," he clarifies, "this is good for now though, we'll get some later." Kieren nods his agreement as Simon moves them both until they're better aligned, using one hand to hold Kieren down as he rocks forward, sliding their cocks against each other and causing Kieren to drop his head back on the pillow with a low groan, biting his lip against his own.

Kieren winds his fingers into Simon's hair as the older man settles into a rhythm that has both of them swearing and Kieren whimpering against his mouth which he swallows down with more kisses.

Soon enough, Kieren's cursing turns into a chant of Simon's name, a pleading note in his voice that makes him think that he'd do anything to never stop hearing his voice saying his name like that, from Kieren's mouth it sounds like a benediction, Simon's call of Kieren's name feels like a prayer.

"Si- fuck, Simon I can't," Kieren sounds like Simon feels, utterly overwhelmed. He reaches up to stroke a hand through his hair, brushing his fringe out of his face.

"It's okay, it's okay," he assures him, keeping his replies short as he lets go of Kieren's hip in favour of taking them both in hand. It doesn't take much longer for Kieren to come, hips stuttering upwards into his hand with a short cry and tightening his hold almost painfully in his hair. It takes a few more minutes for Simon to follow him over, speaking Kieren's name on a low groan. They stay tangled for a while, waiting for their breathing to even out (which is weird if Simon thinks about it so he decides not to). Eventually they disentangle themselves from one another, lying facing each other in Simon's bed. Kieren is looking at him like he can't quite figure him out, and Simon wishes he would ask whatever question it was he always seemed to be biting back. It's a few long moment before Kieren moves to sit up.

"It's late, I should go." He says quietly. Simon catches his wrist, causing Kieren to look back at him.

"Stay," he asks softly. Kieren stares at him for a long time before nodding and moving to lay back down, pulling the covers over them both. As Simon watches him, he wonders how it's possible that Kieren doesn't even know the weight of his own importance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are the light of my life so if you're feeling generous then it would be wonderful if you could drop me one of those. So begins the long wait until next Sunday. 
> 
> I'm also taking prompts at kieren-fucking-walker.tumblr.com


End file.
